Save You, Save Me
by Sannikex
Summary: The night before the Final Battle, borders are erased. Everyone are trying to get the most out of what could be their last night among the living. Two enemies since birth finds consolation in each other. But will it become more than that? DG. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Save you, Save me

By

Sannikex

For

Fearthainn

A/N: Hello all. This fic was bought at an auction by Fearthainn, one of the greatest authors our fandom have. Many thanks to Kelsey and Judith whom I have pestered for their opinions and thoughts for putting up with me. And also million thank yous to Camilla for being the wonderful person she is and for betaing this for me! I think that's all, I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, since I could use being a genius and a very rich one too, I'm not J.K Rowling. Therefore, I don't own anything but the plot.

She had always attracted his attention. Without demands he had noticed and he had seen. He had seen her running after the Hogwarts Express his first year. Tears had been streaming down her face and she had struggled to keep up with the moving train, to keep up with her brothers. Just as she had always done.

He had seen her in Flourish and Blotts. Seen her longing glances at Potter, noticed the nervous movements of a girl afraid to humiliate herself. He couldn't resist the challenge. But she had risen to it. She had fought him back. And gotten his attention. In spite of popular belief he did not loose interest in something that once caught his notice. When he was a child his toys had lasted for years if they had caught his fancy.

Ginny Weasley had become his toy. His obsession grew with time as he had observed her from afar. She had been trailing after Potter, the fascination she held for him never seemed to cease. But then something had changed. He still didn't know what it was but the resignation had lifted from her shoulders and a group of people had been drawn to the charisma hidden for so long. People had been drawn to her like moths to a flame. He didn't like it, until then she had been his. His to watch, his to observe, his to regard. Now a crowd of almost worshipping morons bathed in her radiance.

He had followed the windings of her life as it carried on, watched as Potter noticed her, had seen what no one else saw. That Potter did not meet her expectations. That perfect Potter was not _enough_. It had filled him with glee.

Then the war had come. He couldn't see her now and then as he used to and he hated to admit that he missed it. She had always been there, never changing.

When he saw her again she had changed.

The war moved borders. Unthinkable things became natural and natural things unthinkable. Greeting your neighbors, go out alone and send mail was now unthinkable, while killing, torturing and fight were everyday chores. And sleeping with the enemy, he thought sourly. The attraction that hit him when he had seen Ginny Weasley again had surprised him. In one violent blow his observing object had become an obsession. They had held out for three months of seeing each other now and then during small missions and battles and the tension had crackled between them.  
It was the night before what everyone addressed as The Final Battle. They had both given in, as time, side and name didn't matter the night before what could be the end. Tomorrow might not exist and all over the wizarding world people were desperately clinging to dreams, wishes and plans they had fantasized about. This night they were bidding life farewell.

He felt her moving restlessly and looked down at her face. He knew every angle, yes even every single freckle, after the years he had watched her, but she had never looked more beautiful than now, with her head resting on his shoulder and her red hair caressing his bare chest with every breath. He sighed and sent the window a look. Bleak October light was seeping in and he lifted his wand and shut the curtains. It was almost time to leave but he could shut out the world for just a few hours. At the moment he had some more pressing matters that needed the sleeping redhead's attention.

She stared out in the darkness of the room, silent with except for the even breathing of the man behind her. She had curled up on her side and he was spooning her from behind. A strong arm was loosely wrapped around her waist. She could feel his slow, heavy heartbeats against her back. There has to be a threshold of how much one can take, she thought as the realization of her actions started to dawn on her like the cold morning light seeping through the curtains. No one could deem her for this; it was inhuman how he made her react. She couldn't help that everytime he was close she wanted to be closer, that his scent sent made light fingers teasingly dance down her spine and his stormy eyes gave her goosebumps.

No one needed to get to know that. It could be her secret to treasure and savour the reminiscent of an unforgettable night.

She didn't need to know that she'd slept with a Death Eater. The same eyes that she had seen through the slits in a black mask had looked at her heated with passion for her.

Her family would hate her. Her friends would be disgusted.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

The warmth from the body behind her made her relax and slow, even breaths lulled her to sleep once more.

The cold hit him and disturbed him more than he liked as he left the cheap hotel behind. The feeling of loss also disturbed him. He missed the feeling of the redhead's warm body pressed against his, the weight of her head on his shoulder and her silky hair wrapped around his fingers.

Mist swirled around his feet and dead leaves crunched with every step. The year was struggling against the final death of winter as a diseased man fighting for his life, fully well knowing that his time was up.

A sharp pain on his forearm made him set his jaw. So it was time. Now there would be an answer to if the wizarding world would see another spring or if it was the autumn before winter of an era.

The blonde man stopped mid-track and seemed to listen to something before vanishing leaving no tracks of his presence more than a movement in the mist.

She regained conscious slowly. The oblivious state between sleep and wake was to precious to let go, it was the only moment in the day where she could pretend that her mother was cooking breakfast in the Burrow kitchen, her brothers snoring or fighting about bathrooms and her biggest problem was how to make them quiet enough to let her sleep.

But this morning the only thing that came to her mind was the feeling that something was missing. There was no arm around her waist. There were no fingers playing softly with her violent red tendrils.

Three times she had woken up with Draco Malfoy and she already missed it.

She turned over and her brown gaze fell on the object on the other pillow. His pillow.

It was a totally normal reaction for a woman, she thought angrily and stepped out in the cool morning air. It was normal for a woman to want something more from a man she had slept with. All women felt so. Absolutely. That was why she had put on the necklace he'd left for her. Not because she _actually_ wanted something more from him, no, it was just a normal reaction. She didn't want anything from Draco Malfoy.

Angry with herself she apparated from the front-step of the shabby hotel.

When the echoing pop that had resounded when the red-haired woman disappeared faded, the last evidence of her presence died.


	2. Chapter 2

Save You, Save Me

By

Sanikex

For

Fearthainn

A/N: Once again, million thanks to Camilla for betaing!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Simple.

There was no finesse. He had always appreciated finesse, as every Slytherin did. That was why he hated this battle. The Dark Lord's strategies had always been characterized by subtlety and finesse but now, in the final battle, they were simply outnumbering the opponent.

He sneered at himself, white teeth flashed and grey eyes narrowed behind a black mask.

He called them the opponent. The lust for blood that possessed his family and his friends had somehow missed him. He hated himself for it, for the respect of life he held. That was the reason for why he was the only person remaining in the Death Eater camp. He had made up an excuse to saty out of it and was now left with only the bitter memories from his last school year to keep him company. His mission to kill Dumbledore that he had failed. He could attempt from afar but when it came down to it, he couldn't kill the old fool as he had known all along. That was the worst part. That Dumbledore had _known_ that Draco Malfoy could not kill.

He knew himself perfectly well. He knew that he was cruel, he was cold and he was hard. He possessed a lot of Slytherin qualities, good and bad, depending from which point of view you looked at it. With words he could slaughter. With his cold eyes he could freeze. With his silky voice he could command and get absolute submission. But he couldn't take somebody's life. Death's frosty breath scared him, her pale face made him sick.

Revolted with himself, like so many times before, he set his jaw and left the camp.

The man left with a swirl of his robes and a totally impassive glanced around the open space in the forest that was filled with tents. A moment later an exploding sound echoed among the dark trees. The Death Eaters' safe harbour was gone.

She didn't know for how long she had been fighting. It felt like a lifetime. All the muscles in her body were screaming in protest with the slightest movement and her head seemed to be filled with cotton. Whom was winning she didn't know, but she could not avoid seeing the number of bodies lying around her that were not wearing black. She could not avoid the metallic smell of blood, its sickenly sweet tentacles wrapped around her senses; she could taste it, see it, hear it rush, feel it, warm and pulsating in her own body. Blood was seeping down onto the ground cold and red.

Years of despair seemed to lift from his shoulders once me had made up his mind. He was leaving, fleeing, giving in. The Malfoy money was going to keep him alive, the only good thing the thing the cursed blood in his veins had ever done. But something was holding him back, pressing him to go to the battlefield. An image of Ginny Weasley flew through his head. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to taste her again, feel her again.

Why? He didn't know but he was freed from the invisible chains that had bonded him from his birth so he changed his direction and went on.

The man in the black cloak almost immediately disappeared in the shadows beneath the trees when he resumed walking.

She didn't see it coming but a split second before it was going to hit her she felt it. Knew it.

But it never came.

He saw it as in slow motion. Saw the man dressed as himself raise his wandarm. Saw the motions of his lips forming the hex. He didn't notice that he had started running; he didn't see anything else than the Death Eater. It wasn't until the pain hit him he was struck by realization. He had sacrificed himself for a bloody Weasley.

Ginny whipped around in time to see a Death Eater fall at her feet.

The Death Eater who tried to curse her and Ginny both looked equally surprised as they watched the blackrobed figure on the ground. She collected herself and stunned her opponent before kneeling in the mud before carefully pulling the man around with the last vestiges of her strength. The man's hood had fallen back and revealed the pale features of Draco Malfoy. In the light of the first twinkling stars she could make out his fine hair that she just hours ago- Merlin it felt like years- had ran her hands through, the high cheekbones and pointy chin that had hovered above her as they became one. From lips that could have made an artist cry with their perfection a rivulet of blood trickled out and down his cheek.

She felt rather numb. Her last thought before passing out was…why?

The redhead swayed where she was, kneeling beside the blonde man. One of her small hands wiped the blood away from the pale face and her brown eyes were thoughtful. Slowly the woman started falling and almost soundlessly she fainted.

From afar they looked like they were peacefully resting. The man and the woman lying closely together beneath the stars. But her brilliant hair was splayed out in the mud and her face was all but peaceful. Every angle in her face screamed of tension, frustration, fear and an extreme tiredness. The man's face was white and blood was trickling down a too blank visage. It held no expression. It was a caricature of a happy couple. It was the picture of a dream that had turned to nightmare, an early spring that had been hit by frost.


	3. Chapter 3

Save You, Save Me

By

Sannikex

For Fearthainn

A/N: Thank you, Camilla for the great betaing!

Disclaimer: I know my exellent writing makes you think I'm J.K Rowling publishing fanfiction for her fandom but I'm not. I don't own.

They said victory was sweet. Somehow that wasn't what he was feeling as the moonlight played hide and seek with the shadows while he was looking for survivors. The Auror emblem on his chest glinted and the man grimaced as he moved his bandaged arm to a better position. He had found Hermione alive, thank Merlin, and not too badly hurt. He didn't know if he could've lived on without her, she was as a part of him after these years. A dull gleam of red made the man tense and he hurried his pained steps.

The redheaded man kneeled beside the black robed man and the woman beside him. The blue eyes of the Auror had a steely hint when he checked the woman's pulse and then the colour returned to it's natural sea-blue shade as the steady beat that proved his sister's existence met his fingertips. Relief flooded through him and the satisfaction that it seemed as she had brought the bastard that hit her down. He shifted his attention to the man and an ugly sneer crept up on his face. Malfoy.

_It was dark. And warm. She felt safe. She had to be at the Burrow in her too small bed beneath several warm covers. But it didn't smell like at the Burrow, it wasn't the familiar cinnamon, apples and fire scent filling her nostrils. No, here it smelled of pine tree and the aromatic smell of books. She shifted around to see better and froze. Something warm and heavy weighed on her waist. Blindly she searched with her hands for the object. It was an arm, warm, and wrapped around her waist with an evident ownership. Who was in her bed?_

The redheaded woman shifted in the bed and immediately an older woman with many similarities to the sleeping figure was there to put a soothing hand on the clammy forehead where brilliantly red strands were plastered. The elder hummed nonsense and the younger woman relaxed.

She slowly regained consciousness. Her mother's face hovered above in the darkness.

"Mum?" She tried but her voice didn't obey and all that could be heard was a wheeze. But she seemed to understand and the head nodded and disappeared out of view. A door clicked and then shouts penetrated it, "She's awake! Arthur, she's awake!" Then the sound of a smaller stampede reached her ears. She smiled, she had to be home. But...hadn't she dreamt something...something worth remembering...?

The door opened and voices from every direction called to her.

"Be quiet everyone! One at a time!" That was mum, no doubt. Her vision had cleared a little but she still didn't see anything but blur.

"Ginny, how do you feel?" _Hermione_...She tried to open her mouth but found that she didn't have the strength.

"Alright...Can you move your fingers?" Ginny tried and managed a twitch. "We saw! Move your fingers if you mean yes. Do you hurt anywhere?" _No_..."Did anyone see a twitch?" A relieved 'no' resounded. They had to be packed in there, she thought, if the whole Weasley family was crammed into her little cupboard of a room...But were they all there? The last thing she remembered was..._Oh god! _Draco Malfoy lying at her feet totally motionless. He had done something for her...She wracked her brain for the last bits of the memory...He had stood in between a hex aimed at her!

"Ginny do you want some Pepper-Up potion? We think we can dare to give you that", her mother said. She really tried to move her fingers and the whole arm but she understood by the protests of her muscles that she hadn't. But they seemed to have seen a movement and a vial was brought to her lips and a muscular arm held her up. Ron. He smelled of Ron and a tinge of Hermione's perfume lingered on him. Obediently she swallowed. Most of it trickled down her chin but the little she got helped immediately. Her vision cleared and she could make out the worried faces of her family. She counted silently. Hermione was kneeling beside her bed, then Mum standing behind her, Dad beside her, Fred, George, both with several cuts in their faces, Charlie on crutches and Ron kneeling on the other side of the bed.

"Bill?" She croaked and the smiles disappeared.

"He's at St. Mungo's, Gin", Ron said, "They think he's going to be okay. Fleur's there, she'll call the moment he wakes up. Percy's there too. He..he has lost his legs but he lives. And Harry...He was exhausted but managed to flee the country from all the hero-worshipping. Luna's with him, we haven't heard from them yet." They lived. They were all alive, that was more than she could ever have hoped for.

"How long have I..."

"Been unconscious? A week." Ron answered before she could finish the question.

"I think we should let Ginny rest now. Is there anything you need?" Her mother cut in.

"No, I'm fine." With a hug or a kiss everyone trooped out except for Ron who stayed behind.

"I've got to ask you something, Gin. It's work but it's really the biggest question now."

Ginny nodded. Her brother worked as an Auror together with Harry, and to everybody's surprise, even his own, Neville Longbottom.

"When I found you were lying close to Malfoy. He's in Azkaban, still unconscious and no one knows what hit him. But you brought him down so can you tell me what it was you hit him with? He was in Voldemort's closest circle." Ginny swallowed. What should she say? I didn't bring him down, Ron, he saved my life by taking a hex for me. Oh, yes, that would be great, Ron wouldn't believe it and imprison him...She didn't think that was the right way to thank the Malfoy. A plan hit her. She couldn't believe it was finished in her head so fast; maybe it had been lying in her subconscious when she was unconscious?

"I didn't bring him down, Ron. Another Death Eater did."


	4. Chapter 4

Save You, Save Me

By

Sannikex

For

Fearthainn

A/N: Thank you, Camilla for marvellous betaing!

Disclaimer: No. I . Am. Not. Rowling.

She would need help.

Ginny was sitting in her bed biting her lip. The determination that had hit her yesterday was slowly fading. Oh, her family would never forgive her for this. But she had to; he had saved her life hadn't he? And now he was still unconscious in a cold cell in Azkaban while she was warm and almost totally healed in her own home.

An almost relieved sigh escaped the young woman in the bed and she called, "Hermione! Luna!" Luna had come home yesterday night with a resigned Harry. She and Harry had hooked up during Harry's seventh year and the day after Luna's graduation she had become Mrs. Potter. Ginny hadn't minded, after all Luna had been in love with Harry since her fourth year and when Ginny was no longer in the way...

Her two best friends came in, both with occupied ring fingers and calmness in their eyes. So different from the haunted look of constant worry they had worn for years. They had their men safe and sound two floors beneath them.

"I need help." Immediately both of them stood by he side.

"Sure, with what?" Hermione asked and seemed prepared to go and get a glass of water or the like.

"Sit down." Ginny answered severely and Luna conjured two armchairs. Hermione didn't even grimace over the red and white striped furniture, which if something, proved how close the three women had grown. When they had settled Ginny began to talk. Fifteen minutes later she had explained and Ginny had the satisfaction of seeing both Luna Lovegood Potter and Hermione Granger Weasley at loss of words.

"Well, that explains this," Hermione said and picked something out of her pocket. "I took it off you, I had a feeling that your mother would have a fit if she saw it." From her fingers dangled a thin chain and attached to it was a silver ring.

It was the necklace she had found on his pillow and put on. It had been to dark to see then and in the heat of the battle she had forgotten all about it.

Hermione handed it over and Ginny took the opportunity to examine it for the first time. It was a men's ring in silver and with the inscription** '**Aut viam inveniam aut faciam'. She looked up at Hermione who translated quickly.

"_I will either find a way or make one_. The Malfoy motto." Ginny nodded and bent her head over the ring again. It was with no doubt a very old piece.

"Well, that ring could work, we'll just…shrink it a bit," Luna opened her mouth for the first time. Hermione nodded and Ginny felt a smile creep up her face.

"So you'll help me, then?" Luna and Hermione exchanged a glance and then chorused,

"Yes!"

Ginny had nagged her mother endlessly about getting up from bed but she had gotten her stubbornness from Molly so she kept getting told to stay where she was. She hadn't seen her friends since the day before when she'd revealed her plan. Luna and Hermione had left to prepare. Lulled by the way things were progressing she slowly relaxed and was conquered by sleep.

She was there again, in the darkness. In the bed that was not her own, with the arm of an unknown wrapped around her waist. Well, this time the curtains in the room were not properly closed. She frowned, she always closed her curtains totally, it was a habit of hers. She sat up in the bed and understood why they weren't shut. Clothes were strewn across the floor, starting at the door with a pair of high heels that Ginny would love to own and, were they dragon-hide boots? Ginny blushed as she saw one of her newest bras, one that Hermione had given to her at her birthday, dangling by one strap from the magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was no doubt what had happened in this room. As she shifted she suddenly remembered that she was not alone. Who was the man she had obviously ravished?

She turned and met a pair of well-known eyes in a face illuminated by the moonlight...

"Luna!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Her friend was standing, still with her cloak on and the long blonde hair hanging loose. "Hermione's done with the research, she remembered it correctly but she wanted to check anyway," Ginny nodded and swallowed. What was she doing? "And I found everything we need. The date is set by the way, the 18th of November." She saw Ginny's face and added, "That's the day after tomorrow." Ginny nodded again and relaxed into her pillows. Two days...


	5. Chapter 5

Save You, Save Me

By

Sannikex

For

Fearthainn

A/N: As usual, thank you Camilla!

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own!

He had a hell of a headache and something very ugly was hovering above him.

"Can you hear me, Malfoy?" A voice screamed in his ear.

"I'm not deaf you know," he declared and tried to sit up. Until he realized the he would smack into the ugly man who was bending over him and screaming in his ear at whatever ungodly hour it was.

"Yeh have benn fo' a copl' o' days now...Wouldneh answer," the ugly answered him. Draco talked in his most patient tone as a parent to a stubborn child,

"Exactly how have you come into my house?"

"Yer house?" The ugly moved and with his now cleared view Draco saw that either his room had transformed during the night and a somewhat slow man had broken into it or he was at Azkaban.

"This innit yer house, 'tis Azkaban." The ugly man puffed out his chest as if being within the walls of the prison was an honor. "Tis _my _house. And now I tell ya to gerrup."

"I'm rather comfortable, thank you," He answered in his most superior tone even if it was the worst lie since the rumor that the old Nimbuses were better than the new. But the man was too dimwitted for superior tones and gripped his arm.

"It's impolite to miss one's trial," he nodded at his own words and dragged the Malfoy out of the cell.

It wasn't until he stood in the annex to the courtroom his brain started to work again. He was in Azkaban, on the way to his own trial. He had been unconscious for what seemed like days and he would get a lifetime locked in with the loony who had dragged him here. But worst of all he now remembered why he had been unconscious. He had saved a Weasley. For what? What was I bloody thinking? I could have fled and left her. I could have minded my own business at Ibiza right now if I hadn't been such an impulsive moron.

"The court calls Draco Malfoy!"

She patted her hair nervously and looked down at her formal robes again. Now she had done what she could and all that was left was to hope it would work. Hermione hissed,  
"Stop looking so nervous!"

Ginny was about to answer when the doors to the courtroom opened. She sat down rather numbly. If she was discovered then not only she, but Luna and Hermione as well, would forever more have to eat their dinner with spoons and try to make snares of their pillowcases. Her friends would have to talk with their husbands through bars...And still they did it for her, fully well knowing the risks. She sent them a warm glance over the room.

"The court calls Draco Malfoy!" Ginny sat up straighter and saw over the balding head of a judge how he entered. The usual reactions his presence caused didn't fail to come off as he sauntered in towards the exposed chair in the middle of the room.

As he entered he let his eyes wander over the crowd. He noticed sourly that his trial had brought a lot of journalists who were leaning forward to get a closer look on him, all with the intense, wolf like glint in their power hungry eyes. He recognized the judge, the information his father had always given him every time they passed a face worth knowing rushed through his brain. Worthless, Lucius' voice rang out. Which basically meant that you couldn't bribe him and that he was fair. It could have been worse. He continued his scrutiny of the audience and his eyes met the hectically nervous, brown orbs of the woman that had caused the whole trial. Here to gloat surely...Granger was there as well and that weird Lovegood woman who had married Potter. Both wives of war heroes. The youngest Weasley sure was determined to get him in jail.

He sat down and the chains on the floor moved.

"I'm not planning to leave." The judge gave him a hard stare before gesturing towards the Aurors at the door. The chains stilled and two bulky men placed themselves behind him. If they were trying to make him nervous they were failing miserably. He had spent almost his whole life with two big goons trailing behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy you are prosecuted for your obvious contacts with the Death Eaters," the balding judge said without stopping to look at him. However Draco couldn't seem to concentrate on him. Weasley was sitting just behind him and she was nervously wringing her hands. Something glittered on her hand.

"But Mrs. Malfoy has informed us that is not true and that you have been working together with her since the beginning." Whispers erupted around him.

He hadn't seen his mother here...He looked around without seeing the well-known platinum blonde head. Weasley was now gesticulating wildly with her eyes and when she caught his attention she slowly lifted her left hand to her neck and played with a thin silver chain. A small hope was making its way from his heart to his stomach. Was she trying to say...?

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?" He sent Weasley a look and she nodded almost invisibly.

"Yes." Now he was starting to comprehend. Weasley had done all she could; now it all depended on their acting skills.

"For exactly how long have you been passing information to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Since the beginning. My wife and I got together at Hogwarts and she made me see the right way." He sent her a glance to see if he had kept to whatever story she had made up. She looked calmer now when she knew that he had gotten the message.

He looked back at the judge and shuddered inwards that from now on he would have to call a Weasley his wife. Sure he had been attracted to her but sweet Merlin, he didn't want to marry the woman. But according to the story he already had. And that story was the only chance he had. If they brought Veritaserum he would be doomed to take his morning walk inside his cell in Azkaban until the seven steps would be too trying. But Weasley's way could save him.

"Have you shared your father's beliefs about pure blood?" _Why, yes, until I got tired of being pushed around and crawl on the ground for a mudblood._

"Once, yes. But as I said Ginny made me see my faults." _Right_.

"That's enough for now. The court calls Mrs. Malfoy as witness." A chair appeared beside his and the redhead rose, her chin jutted high as whispers broke out again. She descended the stairs and he had to confess that for a Gryffindor she moved with suiting grace and coldness. She stopped in front of his chair and bent down. She was so close that her vibrant hair surrounded them and her discreet perfume reached him. She was excellently suited to Slytherin, he thought. She was lying to the court and acted proud of it. But a Slytherin would never risk his own neck for someone else. _Which makes you a very poor Slytherin_, a snide voice hissed in his brain.

"We've been married for two years exactly, next month. You've been owling me the information," she whispered. Then she pressed a kiss on his cheek and straightened. He improvised and caught her hand, pressing a kiss on the backside of her hand. She smiled so warmly at him that he for a moment almost believed that they were in love himself.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how long have you been married to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Since the 18th of December 1999.That's one year in a month. I was planning a trip to France to celebrate. But now with this farce of a trial..." With an elegant shrug she trained her features into a regretful mask. _She has good taste...France..._ He put his hand over hers on the armrest.

"Does anyone know you are married?"

"Only my two best friends..."

"The court calls Hermione Granger Weasley and Luna Lovegood Potter!" A surprised wheeze resounded as the two friends made their way to the two waiting chairs. After greeting Draco like an old friend, something that made him feel slightly ill and hugged Ginny they sat down.

"Is the date that Mrs. Malfoy says she married Mr. Malfoy at correct?"

"Yes," the famous women chorused.

"Is it true that Mr. Malfoy has been spying ever since he joined the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, it is. Ginny has always spoken to us. She knows that we can be trusted," Hermione said in her best 'I wouldn't dream of lying' voice.

"Hmm...So these are the letters Mr. Malfoy sent you Mrs. Malfoy?" The judge held up a thick pack of letters and Draco was close enough to recognize his own slanting handwriting. Beside him Ginny nodded and her 'husband' could feel how clammy her hands had become.

"The court calls Healer Jones!" A stern witch in bright green robes got a chair in the line and sat down.

"Is Mrs. Malfoy pregnant as she claims?" You could have heard if one of Hermione's hairpins had fallen. Draco whipped his head around and looked at Ginny whose cheeks were burning as she defiantly stared back at the crowd.

"Yes." The healer nodded and cameras flashed and the scratch of quills grew at the same rate as the voices of the audience.

"Silence!" The balding judge waved his short arms in the purple robe of his work and slowly the noise faded.

"Is the child Mr. Malfoy's?"

"Yes." Draco totally lost his composure and whipped his head around in the other direction, at the judge. Luckily enough this was interpreted as anger that the judge dared to ask if it was his child his wife carried. Then he just stared. It wasn't until Ginny nudged him he remembered that he had a role to play.

"Oh, darling that's wonderful news!" He leaned in and kissed her ferociously. All the cameras flashed again.

In his head total chaos reigned. A child? His child? With a Weasley? A boy with pink hair appeared on his mind and he had to hold back a shudder. He was sitting in the room with a Weasley, Granger and Lovegood as the jury made their decision.

"We're going to win." Granger announced. "No one will doubt the words of Luna and I. We are both well known through our help in the war and after our marriages we're like gods. Ginny is a Weasley. Everyone knows the Weasleys are honest and they have a great reputation...And Malfoy...well, if they believe that you've married Ginny they'll like you too..."

"Shut up, Granger. It would be a bloody miracle if this works. What unbelievable idiot will actually think I married a Weasley?"

"I think they'll swallow it even if it seems like Ginny had a blackout of common sense when she agreed to marry you. It's romantic, two enemies who fall in love. It's almost as if you had been attacked by an Amara," Lovegood spoke up from where she was staring out the window.

Dammit, he wanted to do this the Malfoy way, some money here, a dropped word there and you were out. But no he was stuck in a room with three women who actually believed that he would be freed because _they said so_.

"Mrs. Malfoy, the court wants to ask you under Veritaserum. Come with me," a man with completely colorless hair, eyes and clothes stated importantly.

"Talk to my wife that carelessly again and I will see to that you will have no money to buy those tasteless robes of yours. Ever again." It felt damn good to send a withering look at the man who seemed to shrink in the ugly robes.

"Uhm, well, please Mrs. Malfoy...?"

"Of course. Draco, don't be so harsh. People could think that you actually _are_ a follower of You-Know-Who!" She laughed as if the thought was ridiculous. It was there and then he fell in love with Ginny Weasley. In a room that he could not for his life remember afterwards on a hard chair together with people he hated his heart sped up and for the first time in his life he was glad for something he had done for another person. He swallowed and stared blanky at the door here she had left.


	6. Chapter 6

Save You, Save Me

By

Sannikex

For

Fearthainn

A/N: Thank you, Camilla, for the beta help it was awsome!

Disclaimer: I'm starting to wonder how many of these I'v written in my days...A lot and the content never changes. I do not own anything 'cept for the plot.

Ginny swallowed. She had the antidote hidden inside her bra but she foolishly hoped that she wouldn't have to use it. You could lie to the court and get away with it the problem was if they found out...

"Please sit, Mrs. Malfoy." The colorless man had started sweating and nervously fidgeted around the room.

"Thank you," she at down and almost smiled. One of Draco Malfoy's talents was making people uneasy, he was unpredictable and you never knew what to expect of him…It was thrilling. She straightened up, was she sitting just some minutes before she was going to spill her darkest secrets thinking about the fabulous things her 'husband' could do with his tongue? Sweet Merlin!

"Here, Mrs. Malfoy," the man held a small vial with the fraudulent liquid. It looked like water...but it snared you, made you spill the darkest, deepest corner of your soul out in the cold light. She willed her hands to not shake as she accepted the flask. In one gulp she swallowed it and the man sat down, facing her. His nametag was shining, showing letters that suddenly didn't mean anything to Ginny; they didn't make any sense...A voice echoed from what seemed like a long distance.

"Were you born the 11th of August 1981?" Warning bells rang in her head. Something was wrong. But then she couldn't put her finger on it so why care?

"Yes", her voice sounded curious. Hollow in some way.

"Did you get this ring from Draco Lucien Malfoy?" He held up a vaguely familiar ring. It was very beautiful. A diamond flanked by two emeralds on a narrow silver band.

"Yes I did. He gave it to me after a very special night. And.." The man interrupted her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." She looked around; surprised that Draco's mother was in the room. She was just going to tell him that Mrs. Malfoy wasn't there when he spoke up. With his gaze fastened on the papers on the desk and a blush on his cheeks. "Is the child you are carrying Draco Lucien Malfoy's?" She had heard that Muggles had just recently found a method of telling who had parented a child...Curious. If they had had our method...She pondered the thought as her mouth totally on its own answered, "Yes." Just to take a potion and then a simple charm and then you knew.

"Did you...hrm, willingly agree to have a sexual relation with Draco Lucien Malfoy?"

It was easy. When she had done it her wand had sprouted smoke and slowly it had swirled until a man's shape had appeared, until a Draco Malfoy of smoke had stood before her. She smiled. He really was handsome.

"Yes I did." Her mouth was talking again in that weird hollow tone. The man took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Do you love Draco Lucien Malfoy?" Funny, how he had to say the whole name all the time. Like she knew other Dracos. It wasn't a common name. She remembered that Ron had laughed about it back in school. She had always suspected that he envied Draco's name because you had to admit that it was much cooler than Ronald. Her mouth started speaking again.

"Yes, I do." What had she just said? That she loved Draco Malfoy? No, no, no, no! But Professor Slughorn's voice echoed in her head, _Veritaserum, the liquid of truth. It is impossible to lie under the effects of it, if you haven't an antidote of course. It's one of the most dangerous weapons the wizard world has. Truth itself is dangerous; it can break bonds that can never be repaired. It can make you realize things you didn't even know you thought. It reveals the deepest corner of your soul..._

"Would you love, marry and carry the child of a Death Eater?"

"No!" But I do...But he can't really be a Death Eater can he? He saved me...

"Alright that's enough. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy for your patience in this..._joke_ of a trial!"

He didn't care that Granger and Lovegood saw him like this, with his head in his hands and his shirt unbuttoned at the neck. He could be convicted for life. He didn't really want to think about that Weasley could be too. He didn't want to know he cared. He didn't want to search deeper in this infatuation because he didn't want the answers. Not ever had he experienced the Great Love everyone seemed to dream about. He hadn't ever had any interest in a girl for any longer than two months. Except for Weasley whom he had been watching for so long. But the thought of being in love with her...

If he waited for a shudder his traitorous body let him down. All he felt was a thrill at the thought of her. It was ridiculous. He rose and walked over to the window. Of course he had read about it. Merlin, it was just to look at the wedding ads in the Prophet. Ragnvilda Kloss gets her deeply beloved Fritjof Doppelmayr, love is the force that keeps the world spinning, you are the one who keeps the sun shining, I want to share everyday of the rest of my life with you and bla bla bla. All he felt was regret that he hadn't realized it sooner so he could kill this feeling..feelings early before they conquered the part of himself that no one except for his mother had ever entered. His heart.

The door opened and he turned. There she was, the woman who had turned against the whole wizarding world to save him, lied to the Wizengamot, deceived her family and all that they stood for. She looked slightly dazed and some strands of her vibrant hair had escaped the bun.

"Ginny", the name escaped him, rolled off his tongue, betrayed his feelings before he had time to set his shields up. She stepped closer looking very disoriented. He crossed the room and before he could really register what he was doing he had wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. A voice spoke up from the door and he recognized the man who had come to get Ginny to the Veritaserum hearing. It was now he realized that if she'd failed which was more than just possible he was doomed to be a lodger in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

"What?" He had no reason to be polite.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy", the colorless man said and he really looked regretful. A painful tug in the pit of his stomach wrenched his insides. Would Ginny have to suffer Azkaban for him?

"For all this inconvenience. The Wizengamot are sorry for this fatal mistake. It really looked suspicious..." He finished hopelessly. It took a while before he understood what the man was saying so drenched in his thoughts of a life equal to an eternal nightmare.

"Pardon?"

"We really are, Mr. Malfoy. Thanks for all the help during the war." The man bowed and disappeared from the doorway.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's go." Granger and Lovegood stepped forward. There was no reaction from Ginny, she had her head leaning on his shoulder and her arms around his waist and stood totally still. She hadn't said anything since she entered, he realized.

"Passivity. Side-effect of Veritaserum when overdosed."

"I know what it is, Granger even if I can't recite my sixth year potions book. Get out. Weasley and I need to speak without you anyway. Might as well do it here in the safest building in England." The two women just watched him with expressionless faces. "Oh, c'mon you don't think I'll hurt her after what she's just done for me?" Lovegood smiled and he didn't think he'd ever seen something so freaky. She looked wicked.

"No, we were just thinking that you are still holding her and you want to be alone with her. Now we're just drawing conclusions... Let's go, Hermione. Maybe we didn't do this for nothing. If Ginny finds someone to be happy with it could be worth lying to everyone." All he could do was stare. Share his life with her? Be happy with?

"Out of their minds. Completely nutters", he concluded as the door shut behind them. Then he looked around in the white room. There was really nothing he could do as he couldn't put Ginny on any of the chairs, she would fall off. He could only wait...

After about five minutes it started to feel a bit stupid to stand and stare at the door and pretend that he was not holding a very good-looking and warm woman very close so he lifted her up and settled on one of the hard chairs with Weasley on his lap and a secure arm around her waist. The other arm was unobedient enough to start playing with the vibrant strands of hair that had escaped her neat bun. His mother's hair always stayed in place, not a single hair escaped her hairpins.

"Mmm, you smell good..." She was waking up.

"I doubt it, I haven't showered for a week just used cleaning spells." He swallowed nervously and hoped his voice had sounded remotely normal. Did she have to lean her head in the crook of his neck? She was going to feel how fast his heart was beating.

"You do. You smell you." She nuzzled at his shirt.

"Merlin, what did that potion do to you?" He couldn't back away since she was actually sitting on him.

"It was just Vetiri...Vreta...Veritaserum. It makes you spill you darkest secrets. Do you want to know mine?" She didn't wait for him to answer, she just laughed and lowered her voice," I love Draco Lucien Malfoy. We are going to have a baby, I counted on it with Hermione, she's my friend, and it's going to come in August. I really think it's the best birthday gift ever!" He never cried. Never as in once every tenth year or so but Ginny Weasley's happy and imprudent confessions under the effects of the truth elixir as she hugged him had him on the verge five years too early. Swiftly he lifted her and rose.

"Wait here, I'll come back." He almost ran out of the room and closed the door. Out in the quiet corridor his shaking breaths resounded as he struggled for control over his feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

Save You, Save Me

By

Sannikex

For

Fearthainn

A/N: I hope all of you have enjoyed this because this is the final chapter...Well, THANK YOU, Camilla!

Disclaimer: Peculiar, when i woke up this morning I wasn't J.K Rowling anymore, I was a sixteen-year-old, Harry Potter obsessed girl from sweden. Really weird. That means I don't own the HP universe any longer...NOOOO!

He had never thought that a woman was going to be able to bring him to his knees. He had never experienced the Great Love, Merlin he didn't even believe in it and now in a whitepainted corridor in the ugly Ministry building he had come to the bitter conclusion that a woman finally _had_ brought him to his knees. A Weasley had. Simply because...because, oh what was the use of trying to trick yourself? He had loved her since she first stood up for Potter in Flourish and Blotts so many years ago but he had denied it for eight years but when she had risen in the courtroom and defended him just like she had defended Potter he couldn't hide it from himself anymore. He heard the door open and Ginny emerged. Her eyes were clear and her steps steady as she faced him, even with heels on she had to crane her neck. _She's woken up, she's going to regret her words, she's going to take them back,_ he thought and felt repulsed with himself that he didn't dare to look her in the eyes.

It was like breaking through water, suddenly everything was bright, clear and loud after the silence under water. When she had been little she'd loved to stay under water for as long as possible. It was so quiet and peaceful. Her parents had more than once been close to heartattacks when their daughter disappeared under the surface.

Waking up from the effects of Veritaserum was like coming up again. She rose and briefly wondered where Draco had gone off to. She tensed and stopped midstep, Draco? Like a cold tendril of water vague memories of what the potion had made her confess dawned on her. _I love Draco Lucien Malfoy…_Her own words rang in her ears as she swiftly went to the door. He had fled out of the room, he didn't want to hear that, he didn't feel the same. She made a move towards the door but stopped again. Someone was crying on the other side of the door. Quietly she slipped through the door and placed herself in front of him.

The man's blonde head was bent and his shoulders heaved as he couldn't get enough air.

"Why did you save me?" He could only see the toes of her shoes but he could imagine her brown eyes, deep and wondering.

"I could ask you the same, Weasley." His voice sounded rather normal at least, a bit weak maybe.

"Because you saved my life. I repaid my debt." She bit her lip, that didn't really describe the mass of feelings that had haunted her to step up in defence for a Death Eater. He looked up,

"I'm not innocent." He looked her straight in the eye and in the silver wells she saw that he was speaking the truth.

"I know." He pushed himself away from the wall and frustrated he ran his hand through his hair, "Weasley, why did you save me?"

"You heard me in there, Malfoy," she pointed at the door, "I don't think there's so much to add!" She glared at him and he realized that she hadn't known she loved him until the potion had made her see it. This was just as new to her as it was to him.

"Say it."

"What?"

"Tell me why you saved me." He had straightened up and stepped closer as she backed until she felt the opposite wall of the corridor against her back. He towered over her and she thought that his eyes were like magnets; they drew her gaze to them as she struggled to keep looking at the white wall over his shoulder. She surrendered and met his stare.

"Because I love you." Now it was her turn to keep his gaze. "Why did you save me?"

"Because I love you."

The ministry official stopped and blinked in surprise behind his thick glasses. A man and a woman in a tight embrace blocked the door to his office. His eyes weren't what they once had been but he could make out the violent red hair of the woman and the man's pale complexion. My, my so it's true what they said in the DMLE, a Malfoy and a Weasley! Assistant Jones smiled, he was old but he hadn't forgotten what it was like to be young and definitely not what it was like to love. He still loved his wife Rose so he backed away blinking like a delighted owl and left the couple alone. When he was out of earshot he chuckled, Arthur Weasley was never going to hear the end of this.

Epilogue

Ginny smiled in the darkness as she slid down in the bed. Damien had fallen asleep again after a nightly sonata about 'I want to sleep in your bed, Mum.' Or that was what she had interpreted it to, after all a three months old didn't speak a lot. She cuddled up to her husband and snuck some of his warmth and felt his arm sneak up around her waist. It had been a good day, she thought, and sent her new shoes a loving look where they stood together with Draco's boots. Sleepily she reminded herself that she would have to clean up the mess their clothes had made tomorrow. Draco had said that the house-elves didn't mind, they were discreet and so on, but really, she couldn't let them pick down her bra from the chandelier.

THE END


End file.
